¿Y los bebes de donde vienen?
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Nevay está curiosa con su nuevo hermanito y esto la lleva a una duda que alguna vez todos nos preguntamos. Anterior al epilogo de La vista Occidental.


**¿Y los bebes de donde vienen?**

 **Resumen:** Nevay está curiosa con su nuevo hermanito y esto la lleva a una duda que alguna vez todos nos preguntamos. Anterior al epilogo de La vista Occidental.

.

Nevay miró con gran curiosidad al bebe de la cuna, _él_ no era como ella, tenía cabello castaño y ojos de ese color y al parecer había aparecido dentro de su madre y había salido de _manera misteriosa_. Antonio, él era su nuevo hermanito, así se llamaba y había aparecido en su vida casi por casualidad.

-Yo soy una princesa ¿Sabes? Y creo que tu no. Las princesas tienen vestido y a ti te han vestido con algo parecido a lo que utiliza papá ¿Porque no llevas vestido ni moños rosas en el cabello? Yo creo entonces que no eres una princesa, pero eres mi hermana así que...- monologaba la niña.

-Nevay, Antonio es un niño- la saco cariñosamente de su error Clarión acariciando la mano pálida de la niña de seis años.

-¿Como papá?- la reina asintió suavemente y la niña frunció el ceño mirando otra vez al bebe que la miraba sonriendo.

-No, no es un niño. Los niños tienen cabello blanco como papá o llevan esas botas extrañas, los niños no duermen en cunas- dijo como que si fuera la verdad absoluta, Clarión sonrió suavemente.

-Amor, es un bebe, pero es un niño aunque duerma en cuna- dijo normalmente. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Como se hacen los bebes mamá?- preguntó de pronto la niña, la reina sonrió suavemente tratando de calmar un poco los nervios.

-Esas son preguntas incomodas- dijo dulcemente.

-¿Son preguntas que solo debo hacérselas a papá cuando tu no estés?- dijo la niña que ya había entendido hacía poco tiempo que las preguntas que su madre catalogaba de "incomodas" eran preguntas que había que decirle a papá para que él las contestara porque como todo buen padre y Señor del invierno _es un hombre valiente y que puede explicarte las cosas con elegancia, además que es su deber responderte_ , las exactas palabras de su madre. No es que su madre no fuera valiente, pero a Nevay no le gustaba incomodar a su mamá, Clarión siempre le decía que ese tipo de preguntas no creía que pudieran molestar a Milori.

-Exacto amor- dijo levantando al bebe en sus brazos, la niña lo miro de más de cerca picándole suavemente una mejilla sonrojada al pequeño ser. Antonio empezó a reír estirando sus bracitos.

-Es decir que es un niño, osea que no puede tener bebes... pobre Antonio, jamás podrá ser mamá y no le podrá dar hijos a su marido- dijo la niña porque ha aprendido que los hijos que nacen de una madre también tienen un padre y supone que su hermano si es niño y es una princesa debe tener su príncipe azul por ahí. Aunque las madres utilizaban vestido, ella miró de manera inquietante al niño, sip, si él no tenía sus propios vestidos ella le prestaría los suyos.

-Los hombres no pueden ser "madre" y creo que tu hermano se casara con una hada femenina ¿Que te hace pensar que él será la madre y tendrá un marido?- preguntó la reina algo curiosa por la deducción de su pequeña hija. Nevay se sentó en la silla de al lado de su madre y acercó un dedo al bebe que lo agarro fuertemente con su diminuta mano riendo divertido.

-Porque es igual a ti- respondió como que si fuera obvio -Él es una princesa y tía Rosetta dice que las princesas tienen a su príncipe azul por ahí, aunque necesariamente no debe ser príncipe, puede ser alguien normal ¿Porque ser un niño le quita la posibilidad de tener su príncipe azul? Es mi hermano y si yo lo tengo, él también- dijo inocentemente.

Clarión rió suavemente.

-Creo que los príncipes tienen princesas. Tu hermano es un príncipe no una princesa- explicó suavemente. La niña miró de nuevo a su hermano.

-Ohhh, entonces él es el príncipe azul de alguna de las chicas de ahí afuera- la niña miró de fijamente al niño que solo le sonrió -Pobre princesa, tiene un príncipe azul que no sabe ni hablar- la reina no pudo evitar reír.

.

-Papá ¿Sabías que mi hermano no es una princesa?- preguntó la niña sentando en la silla que estaba muy cerca del Señor del invierno que estaba escribiendo cartas y atendiendo a su hija a la vez.

-Si- dijo asintiendo preguntándose a donde iba esto.

-Él es un niño, tal vez sea una niña y no nos dimos cuenta ¿Que diferencia a las mujeres de los hombres?- dijo frunciendo el ceño, Milori medio sonrió porque esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes.

-Las mujeres utilizan vestidos y los hombres camisa y pantalón- dijo normalmente con la respuesta que le daría a cualquier niño de cuatro años, pero Nevay ya tiene siete así que frunce el ceño.

-Pero yo vestí a mi hermano con un vestido y mamá me dijo que seguía siendo un niño- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno... la gente grande lo sabe cariño, cuando crezcas lo sabrás- dijo cariñosamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña, la niña asintió y se quedo pensativa unos momentos.

-Papá... ¿Como se hacen los bebes?- en ese momento la tinta se desparramó por la mesa y mancho varios de los papeles mientras un muy nervioso señor del invierno trataba de evitar más desastre.

Nevay tuvo que irse a jugar afuera a preguntarle a alguien más la pregunta que ahora tenía en mente.

.

-Tía Snow ¿Como se forman los bebes?- preguntó curiosa la niña, la ministra que estaba volando tranquilamente palideció mirando a la niña con los ojos grandes antes de parpadear y respirar profundo.

-¿Recuerda que las hadas nacemos de la primera risa?- Nevay asintió sin saber que tenía que ver eso con los bebes, la ministra suspiró -Bueno, los padres del bebe se juntan una noche en el mismo cuarto y hacen juntos una poción con la primera risa y la madre lo toma y queda embarazada- explicó, Nevay asintió con una sonrisa antes de irse del lugar sin haberle creído nada.

.

-¿Como se hacen los bebes? ¿Tu sabes?- el ministro de la primavera quedo desmayado en el césped.

.

-¿Los bebes como se forman?- preguntó curiosa la niña al ministro de otoño mientras este estaba trabajando logrando que el pobre hombre palideciera.

-Creo que deberían explicártelo tus padres- dijo de manera dulce, la niña hizo un puchero.

-Ya lo hice, papá me mandó a jugar afuera y mamá me mandó a preguntarle a papá- explicó, el ministro del otoño se sonrojo.

-Pues... yo no lo se, no tengo hijos- la niña quedo sorprendida.

-¿No sabes hacerlos?- dijo curiosa sin entender porque eso hizo sonrojar al ministro.

-No... yo no lo se

-¿Y no te da curiosidad?

-No, porque yo no quier hijos aún- dijo simplemente, ella sonrió al encontrar a alguien que estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Averiguare como se hacen los bebes y vendré a decírtelo!- dijo feliz la niña volando hacia verano contenta mientras el ministro suspiraba aliviado.

.

-¿Heeeee? De las flores- respondió la ministra del verano mientras la niña la miraba con interrogación.

-Pero mi mamá no es una flor- respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno... es una decisión de los padres, ellos van a una habitación solos y con el polen de una flor en especial más polvillo de hada y otros condimentos hacen algo tan rico como la miel que luego se toman abrazados y diciéndose lo mucho que se aman... y como esa "sustancia" es tan rica hacen ruidos raros- explicó por lo bajo por las dudas que a la niña le haya venido la duda escuchando cosas... que no debería escuchar.

Nevay asintió pensando que era muy parecido a lo que le dijo la ministra invernal.

.

-los traen los canarios, los padres se ponen de acuerdo un día y con mucho amor mandan una carta a una dirección que tan solo ellos saben, diciendo cuanto quieren un bebe y porque, entonces el canario trae el bebe y con ayuda de dios y magia logra poner el bebe en el vientre de la mamá- dijo Fawn mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña y sonreía bellamente nerviosa.

-¿Y como sale el bebe?- preguntó al fin luego de varios segundos de silencio.

-Con magia...- murmuro, la niña asintió y salió volando preguntándose porque la gente parecía avergonzarse cuando le preguntaban.

.

-¿Los bebes? Ja ja ja, eso es muy fácil de explicar florecilla- dijo de manera nerviosa y dulce Rosetta, Nevay le sonrió esperando respuesta -Cuando el amor es muy grande, muy, muy grande y va más haya que solo decir palabras bonitas y besarse, llegan a unirse de forma tan fuerte que un bebe se forma- dijo sonriendo.

-La ministra del verano dijo que hacían ruidos raros- dijo pensativa la niña haciendo que la hada mayor palideciera.

-Oh... pues es mentira- dijo tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

.

-Los bebes se forman cuando el espermatozoide del padre fecunda al ovulo que está dentro de la madre, logrando que así empiece a formarse al bebe dentro de la madre- explicó el bibliotecario del lado cálido. Nevay lo miraba con suma atención.

-¿Y como llega el espermatozoide al ovulo, si el ovulo está dentro de la madre?- preguntó curiosa haciendo que el chico se quedara pensativo unos instantes.

-O... ¿Has escuchado que la genética está en la sangre?- ella asintió -Pues los adultos traspasan sangre de una forma algo complicada, así la genética del padre se traspasan a la madre y así llega- dijo sonriendo orgulloso de sigo mismo por haber dicho una respuesta ingeniosa.

-¿Solo los hombres tienen espermatozoides en la sangre?- preguntó curiosa, el pelinegro asintió y la niña sonrió porque esa explicación era más creíble y además resolvía su duda de como se diferenciaban las mujeres de los hombres. Ahora solo quedaba otra duda.

.

-Papá... ¿Que es un espermatozoide?- Milori no pudo detener la tinta cayendo sobre sus papeles otra vez.

.

 **Ya me imagino cuando Antonio sea el que pregunte XD ja ja**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
